EAW Road to Redemption (2015)
Road to Redemption will feature the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on EAW's primary brands, Showdown, Dynasty, ''and ''Voltage. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On Showdown, there would be two Elimination Chamber Qualifying Matches made for the EAW Championship, announcing the match in this manner. In the first match, Xavier Williams would defeat Troy Archello to be qualified in the match. However, James Shield would meet with him later and state that due to his actions in attacking him the week prior, he would be entering the chamber match first. In the second match, Thomas Minns would pull off an upset win over former EAW Champion Diamond Cage. Later in the night, James Shield would meet with Stand and Deliver (Heart Break Boy and The Pizza Boy), stating that they will have a tag team match for an Elimination Chamber position the very next week. In the match, Venom would take a drag from a beer right as Pizza Boy would strike with the fist to the face as HBB would kick him in the face with the Goldprint to win the match and qualify for the Elimination Chamber Match. Xavier Williams would compete against Lannister in singles competition, but quickly after the bell rung, Thomas Minns would run-in and assault Xavier. Matt Miles would also interfere and attack Lannister for his own reasons, but Minns would drop Albert Hitchman at ringside. Xavier would lock Minns in the kimura lock, but EAW Champion Jamie O'Hara would run into the ring and join the fight. Minns would low-blow Xavier, shove him into Jamie, and hit Sleepless in Seattle on Jamie as he would steal the EAW Championship. After Nick Angel won the Shock Collar Battle Royal on Shock Value, he earned an opportunity at the Answers World Championship against Devan Dubian. However, prior to the title match, Ashten Cross would announce the Elimination Chamber Match for Voltage. Scott Oasis would want a spot in the chamber, asking Ashten Cross for the spot, and Cross would allow him in if he would take out Erebus Jennings. Oasis would do this, allowing himself entry in the chamber. Hades would also state he would be in the Elimination Chamber for the world championship, but that would be unanswered by any authority and thus was not officially inserted. The next week, Mr. DEDEDE would compete against Hades in singles competition. DEDEDE would capture victory and afterwards, would meet with HRDO, who would give him the opportunity to be in the Answers World Championship Elimination Chamber Match due to his victory as he could not be placed in the World Heavyweight Championship Match. Ares Vendetta, a man who had been forced to Voltage due to losing against Vic Vendetta in the Showdown Supershow, recently made a target of Devan Dubian. In an attempt to be placed in the chamber, he would go against Aren Mstislav in a qualifying match. Ares would be victorious, and come through on his promise to be in the chamber. The main event of the evening would be Devan Dubian defending his title against Nick Angel in his rewarded match. Devan Dubian would be victorious, but Ares Vendetta would walk out and applaud his victory, as he would show his DETHRONE clock that seemingly signifies the date that he takes the title from him. The following Voltage, Ryan Savage would meet with Ashten Cross about being placed in the Elimination Chamber Match for the Answers World Championship. Savage would give Cross a briefcase of $100,000 as Cross would place him in the match, but with the condition of competing that night too. In a singles match, Ares Vendetta would pick up a victory against Hades after dropping him with the Pheonix Splash. That would not be the end of it, however, as Ares would assault Hades after the match. In the main event, Scott Oasis and Ryan Savage would tag together against Mr. DEDEDE and Devan Dubian. After miscommunication between Oasis and Savage, Dubian would hit Savage with a Bleeding Edge to pick up the victory for the team. At the start of the final Voltage before Road to Redemption, Kawajai would announce that Hades would be removed from the chamber match, but a replacement match would be made as Aren Mstislav and Liam Catterson would fight for the right. Throughout the show, the participants announced for the match would give their thoughts about what's to come for them in the chamber. In the main event of the night, Liam Catterson would pick up the victory over Aren Mstislav with the Catterson Impact as he would qualify for the Elimination Chamber Match to end the night. At Dynasty Wrestling the week prior to Shock Value, Carlos Rosso confronted Sebastian Monroe about receiving a championship opportunity against the World Heavyweight Champion. Monroe would accept, but right before stating that the match would be contested in an Elimination Chamber. After Brian Daniels would retain said-championship in High Voltage, Monroe would make two matches for the positions in the chamber as he would announce the others. Rhaegar would defeat Greg Ward and National Elite Champion Tig Kelly attained victory against Regulator to earn their spots. Shortly after, Sebastian Monroe would announce that the final two participants would be Tyler Parker and Jaywalker, two men who have been in a sadistic feud since after Territorial Invasion. In the main event that contested Tyler Parker against Carlos Rosso, Jaywalker would interfere and attack Tyler. He would later be joined by Carlos in the assault, but Brian Daniels would arrive from the back with a steel chair and end it for good. Zack Crash would state that he would be the contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. Brian would deny him, saying he would need to earn his match, and as a result was fired from Elite Answers Wrestling. The following Dynasty Wrestling, Rhaegar would defeat Mark Michaels as he and Tig Kelly would get into a fight on the outside. Tig Kelly competed against Greg Ward and achieved victory, but would fall victim to being dropped with The Darkness of Hades on the National Elite Championship as he would grab the title to stare at it before dropping it and leaving the ring. In the main event of the night, Jaywalker and Carlos Rosso would pick up a huge victory against Brian Daniels and Tyler Parker as Jaywalker would pin Tyler after a Second Sacrifice. Jaywalker would strike Carlos after the match with a Cataclysmia before he walked out, eyeing Brian and the World Heavyweight Championship before taking his leave to close the show. The next week, a Beat The Clock Challenge started where the winner would be given the right to choose their entry number in the Elimination Chamber Match. In the first match, Jaywalker would defeat Rhaegar with a time limit of 7 minutes and 5 seconds. The next match, Tyler Parker would defeat Tig Kelly with a time limit of 4 minutes and 35 seconds, etching out Jaywalker for the entry choice. During the final match with Brian Daniels and Carlos Rosso, Tyler would walk out to watch the action unfold to see if he would be the man to have the prize. However, Brian would defeat Carlos in 4 minutes and 10 seconds, earning the right to choose his entry in the Elimination Chamber. Brian Daniels would come to the final episode of Dynasty Wrestling before Road to Redemption to announce his entry, but all the contenders other than Jaywalker would appear and interrupt him each time and talk about why they will win and such. Brian would finally be able to announce that he would enter first in the chamber and intends to prove to all the contenders why he is the World Heavyweight Champion. After TLA defended his title at House of Glass, he would decide to hold an open challenge for his New Breed Championship. Zack Crash would open the challenge and even though he would be successful in defending it, Crash would have Quality Control attack him and steal the New Breed Championship from him. TLA and Zack Crash would meet about the theft of his New Breed Championship and as the discussion would go on, a Steel Cage Match was made for next week’s main event on Dynasty Wrestling. TLA and Zack Crash would compete in their Steel Cage Match, but Clark Duncan and Quality Control would intervene and assure Zack Crash the victory. MX-13 would host a live discussion with TLA, Clark Duncan, and Zack Crash as they would try and defuse the situation between them. However, it would be interrupted by Hexa-Gun in an attempt to invade the show and cause chaos, while also marking the introduction of their newest member, Eris LeCava. HRDO and John Conning would meet to discuss the situation and Zack Crash would intervene, disagreeing with the method of not having Quality Control out for his match. In an Extreme Rules Six-Man Tag Team Match, the synergy would not be there for TLA, Clark Duncan, and Zack Crash as Hexa-Gun’s Drake Jaegar, Y2Impact and Luzmala would pick up the win. The Dynasty Wrestling show afterwards, Lucian Black, Jacob Senn, and TLA would compete in a six-man tag team match against The Iconomy (Chris Elite, JJ Silva, and Eclipse Deimos). The match would result in disqualification due to the interference of Quality Control as Lucian was pinning Silva. Later, Zack Crash would come out and speak about how people have a problem with him and called TLA out to the ring. Lucian Black and Jacob Senn would be the ones to oblige the call, as they would enter the ring right before TLA would walk out with a crowbar for a fight. However, Conning’s security force would step in between them as Conning would speak with Crash about the ongoing war. Conning would try to make a deal to resolve the conflict, but when Crash responded with things such as the rights of Dynasty Wrestling to go to him or all the titles to go back to Elite Answers Wrestling, he was denied. Y2Impact, followed by Hexa-Gun, would interrupt and state that Hexa-Gun wants EAW and Dynasty Wrestling. As Hexa-Gun walked on the ramp, it sparked an all-out brawl that would only end with HRDO dousing everyone with gasoline and threatening to light them up, with only Luzmala standing his ground and being forced back by Drake and Jones. It would be announced via the EAW Feed that TLA would compete against Clark Duncan for the New Breed Championship at Road to Redemption. On an episode of Voltage, Clark Duncan would defeat Nick Angel, via distraction by Carson Ramsay before submitting to his Punchline submission. On the final episode of Dynasty Wrestling before Road to Redemption, HRDO would be met with Y2Impact and Zack Crash with a resolution: There would be a Elimination Chamber Match with the winner gaining total control of both Elite Answers Wrestling and Dynasty Wrestling. Zack Crash would instantly sign on the dotted line, but Y2Impact would not accept unless given one demand: the match become an Extreme Elimination Chamber Match. HRDO would oblige his demand and Impact would sign the contract. HRDO would also reveal the two men that would represent Dynasty Wrestling in the match, Lucian Black and Jacob Senn, as they would stare down their eventual opponents. Later in the night, Crash would meet with Clark Duncan and Duncan would become his tag partner in the chamber. The main event would pit The Mercenaries against Zack Crash and Clark Duncan in an Extreme Rules Match, with Duncan landing the Last Laugh on Impact for the victory. Soon after Shock Value, it was announced that there would be an EAW Tag Team Championship Grand Prix that would end at Road To Redemption, where the winners would earn a title shot against the current champions, The Mercenaries (Y2Impact and Heart Break Gal). In the first round that began on Showdown, Brett Kennedy and Aria Jaxon defeated Sexy Curry (Cloud Matsuda and Haruna Sakazaki), Stand and Deliver (Heart Break Boy and The Pizza Boy) defeated The Piff and Landerson Experience (Piff Fumador and El Landerson), and The Notorious Samurais (Dark Demon and Mexican Samurai) defeated The High Rollerz (Jack Ripley and David Davidson). Voltage's first round would result in Team DCW v1.0 (Maxwell Dachs and Venom) defeating Victor "Maero" Adams and Isaac Zohar, The Iconomy (Chris Elite, JJ Silva, and Eclipse Diemos) defeating The Royale Family (Bobby Lee, Galveston, and Jameson Royale), and Higher Power (Gabriel Eden and Daniel Marshall) defeating MX-13 (Troy Ace and Marcus Creed). The final two first-round matches were made for Battleground as Drake and Jones (Tiberius Jones and Drake Jaegar) defeated Angelo Brando and Lance Hart as well as Lucian Black and Jacob Senn defeated Team DCW v2.0 (Kerry and Keith Keller). The Quarterfinals Matches were as follows with Showdown hosting The Notorious Samurais defeating Stand and Deliver and Brett Kennedy and Aria Jaxon being victorious against Higher Power as Voltage hosted Drake and Jones defeating Lucian Black and Jacob Senn with the interference of Zack Crash, along with The Iconomy (JJ Silva and Chris Elite) winning against Team DCW v1.0. The Semi-Finals Matches were made with Brett Kennedy and Aria Jaxon defeating The Notorious Samurais to advance to the finals on Showdown along with Drake and Jones beating The Iconomy on Voltage. Matches Eliminations Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2015